Keeping Secrets
by Kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Steve finds out that his organisation has been hiding secrets from him. He wants to know why.


**I've found a new collection of scenes I've taken out of old fics that never got completed. Hope you enjoy, this little random piece.**

* * *

"You have no right, to withhold that information from me." Steve screams as Nick continues to sit there. Natasha came forward from where she had been standing by the doorway. "Steve, relax." She says trying to diffuse the situation and Steve spins on her, fire alight in his eyes. "Did you know?" He asks and Natasha doesn't even flinch. "Not until the report came through." She answers truthfully. Natasha stares him down and so he turns back to Fury, who at this moment is an easier target.

"Captain, I think you'll find, that I have every right to withhold that sort of information from you. I had it on good authority that if you knew, it would be detrimental to the whole organisation." Nick explained calmly as he leaned back in his chair and watched Steve fume in front of him.

"Really?, who came up with that sort of rule?" Steve says looking ready to hit something or possibly someone, which could be why Natasha was still standing close by.

"Well I was given the information by SHIELD Founder and Director Peggy Carter." Nick says calmly and that freezes Steve. He physically stops doesn't even breath for a beat. "Peggy told you to never tell me?" Steve asked gently and Nick sat up in his seat and leaned on the table.

"I was, one of many other, who never expected you to be found. Director Carter was one of a smaller few who never gave up hope. Some of those who thought you would be found, never expect you to be found alive." Nick explained and Steve kept quiet as Natasha stood at his side. This was taking time to sink in.

"We'd known about the Winter Soldier for decades, it wasn't until a battle with some mercenaries did a camera get a shot of his face. That was the only time we've ever had any evidence that it was him." Nick explained keeping his eye on Steve, watching every twitch.

"Director Carter was adamant about his identification. That's when she came to see me. She was in the process of transferring command over to me and had been stopping by the office, regularly to pass on useful information." Nick started and Steve actually dropped down into the seat now, finally letting his anger slowly seep out of him.

"She sat down opposite me, like you are now and told me and I quote this, "If you ever find Steve alive, you have to tell him the truth about everything going on in the world, Everything past and present. He'll catch up fast, but you can't go leaving anything out. He needs to know everything if you expect him to help. But, you cannot under any circumstances tell him about the Winter Soldier. He'll ignore everything to hunt him down and try and save James and that's not going to do any good for anyone." Nick finished quoting and watched Steve as he sat there and stared at the desk, deep in thought.

Silence passed between them for a few moments. "She didn't want me to know?" He questioned surprised. "She knew how much Bucky had meant to me. Why would she do that?" he wonders aloud and Natasha leaned against the chair resting her hand inches from his shoulder.

"Maybe, she know what sort of state you would get yourself in and wanted to try and protect you. She knew people. She could read right through them, hell she saw right through me the first time we met." Natasha explained and Steve just sat there shaking his head. Not quite coming to term with the information he knew.

"There's got to be something that we could do. Some way to help?" He suggested lifting his head to look over at Nick who just shook his head. "If there was a way to save him, it would have happened by now. You can't catch him and there's no way that whatever's happened to his head can be reverted." Nick explained slowly, hoping that Steve will understand. he couldn't save his friend. The blonde nodded his head but Nick and Natasha share a look.

"You can't go after him Captain. You hear me. I will order you. Leave the Winter Soldier alone." Nick says sternly and Steve nods as he stands up. "Yeah, okay." He says quickly and walks out of the office at pace. Natasha turns back to her boss. "I'll keep an eye on him sir." She promises and Nick nods his head before spinning his chair to stare out of the windows in though, giving Natasha her cue to leave the office and catch up with Steve. She had to stop him from going after the assassin. It was too dangerous.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Comments and reviews much appreciated and welcome.**


End file.
